Knitting machine instrumentalities, such as knitting needles, sinkers, or the like, are normally provided with operating butt portions to be engaged by corresponding operating cams arranged around the knitting machine for imparting longitudinal movement to the instrumentalities during the knitting process. These operating butt portions are normally formed simultaneously with the remainder of the knitting instrumentality as it is punched out of a steel plate. Accordingly, the thickness of the operating butt is the same as the thickness of the remaining parts of the instrumentality. Contact of the relatively thin operating butt with the operating cams during the formation of stitches tends to rapidly wear the thin operating butt. When the operating butt becomes worn with continued use, the operation of other portions of the knitting instrumentality is affected even though the other portions are not worn. Worn operating butts can thus interfere with the formation of perfectly knit fabric and may also cause improper operation of other parts of the knitting machine. Knitting instrumentalities which have operating butts that wear quickly have a short life and must be replaced, thereby adding to the cost of producing knit fabric.